Un écho du passé
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Au numéro 32 d'une paisible banlieue de Londres un drame se joue en privé. Les ombres chinoises qui se découpent sur le rideau de la chambre d'enfant sont le seul témoin de cet écho du passé qui effraie Dudley Dursley. Recueil de drabbles (textes de 100-200 mots) sur l'enfance de Amy Dursley de ses cinq ans à ses onze ans.
1. A travers les rideaux

C'était une petite maison de banlieue tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel. Cachées derrière leur petit jardin, les maisonnettes s'alignaient en rang d'oignons le long du macadam. Les portillons alternaient avec les haies parfaitement taillées.

C'était une banlieue tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible et pourtant en ce moment même un drame se jouait derrière la façade du numéro 32. Malgré l'absence de brise, les rideaux de la petite chambre à l'étage s'agitaient avec violence. Des ombres chinoises se découpaient sur le rideau blanc permettant à un passant quelque peu curieux de suivre la scène. Deux personnes étaient penchées au-dessus d'un meuble. Un homme avec une carrure imposante s'épongeait le front avec une fébrilité flagrante. À ses côtés une forme plus féminine s'appuyait sur lui. Se reprenant l'ombre de la jeune femme tandis ses mains pour prendre dans ses bras un enfant. Soudain, les rideaux se mirent à danser avec plus de force pendant qu'un mince cri étouffait par la vitre s'échappait de la maison. L'homme s'évanouit pendant que la jeune femme tenait tant bien que mal l'enfant dans ses bras.

Au numéro 32 un drame inattendu était survenu. Dans cette petite chambre de banlieue paisible des événements étranges venaient d'avoir lieu. Événements qui faisaient écho au passé de l'occupant de la maison. Et qui comme l'attestait l'évanouissement de Mr Dudley Dursley ne semblait pas le réjouir.


	2. Une histoire de doudou

Ce soir-là Annie n'avait pas trouvé le doudou de sa fille. Impossible d'y remettre la main dessus. Affolée, elle avait appelé la crèche qui lui avait dit qu'en effet la peluche d'Amy se trouvait bien là. Elle avait bien tenté de passer le chercher, mais le temps d'arriver tout était fermé, l'employée n'ayant pas voulu attendre son arrivée pour quitter son travail. Tant pis, elle essaiera de faire dormir la petite avec le doudou de secours. Mais Amy n'avait pas voulu de cette peluche-là elle voulait la sienne où rien. À cinq ans, la petite était aussi têtue que son père. Épuisée la jeune femme avait lâché l'affaire, alors qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsque passant faire un bisou à sa fille elle l'a vit avec sa peluche hippopotame dans les bras. Comment avait-elle fait ? La dame de la crèche aurait-elle menti ? Ou alors… Duddley avait raison. Non, elle ne pouvait y croire.


	3. Oncle Harry

Lorsque son père lui avait présenté son oncle, elle s'était sentie intimidée. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas trop. Elle avait entendu parler de lui qu'a Noël lorsqu'ils recevaient de sa part une carte de voeux. Elle savait qu'il était étrange, c'est sa mère qui disait souvent ça. Elle ne savait pas trop en quoi il était bizarre. Il ressemblait à un adulte c'est tout.  
Il avait l'air gentil oncle Harry, surtout qu'il lui avait donné des chocolats rigolos en forme de grenouilles qui n'aimaient pas trop se faire attraper.  
Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait chez cet oncle qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pourquoi elle ne devait pas le dire à maman. Peut-être que lui aussi faisait des choses bizarre et que c'est pour ça qu'il fallait rien dire, sinon lui aussi sa maman allait le gronder comme la sienne lorsqu'elle avait fait danser ses poupées.  
En tout cas, elle voulait bien rien dire à maman si ça lui permettait de revenir ici pour manger du chocolat, caresser les chouettes et puis peut-être que la prochaine fois elle pourra jouer dans le grand jardin avec ses cousins.


	4. Mamie Petunia

On continue avec un drabble de 100 mots écrit durant la nuit insolite du 9 septembre 2019 organisée sur HPFanfiction. Le défi scénaristique était pour ce texte : Votre texte doit contenir un flash-back

* * *

Il se souvient très bien de la fois où Amy s'était mise à faire de la magie alors qu'elle passait une journée chez ses grands-parents paternels.

Alors que la petite fille jouait avec sa mamie préférée, elle avait voulu montrer à cette dernière qu'elle aussi pouvait changer les vêtements de sa poupée comme marraine la fée dans Cendrillon. Pétunia avait été surprise, mais devant la joie manifeste de son unique petite fille, elle s'était prêté au jeu et elles avait fini de préparer Cendrillon pour le bal à grand renfort de sourire et mots sans queue ni tête chantonnés.


End file.
